A Little Love With Humor
by Haine-of-Winter
Summary: Short drabbles of YamaHaru parings. Aren't they just awesome together? XD  Genre mostly humor/romance. rate fluctuates between K -T
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Unexpected Relaxation_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Comfort/Friendship_

_Pairing: YamaHaru_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn *tears* wish I did though~T-T_

_I just recently got into 8086 and I couldn't help but start writing a short story. Then I decided that I wanted to do more than one "so why not make it short story drabbles?" and that is why this is not just a one shot (don't know if I am even making sense anymore…_-_) Don't you just hate it when ideas pop into your head while you should be working on something else? Though technically, it's not my fault this time around since the computer I am currently on won't let me open any of my other fics since they are "apparently" of higher format and you have to download a newer version to read them. I doubt the Library would like it if I screwed around with their computers. _

* * *

_Unexpected Relaxation_

The sun was low in the sky over the tall school building of Namimori High School. The only students left at the school were slowly leaving as club practices were ending for the day. Only one student would stay everyday longer than the rest, and that was Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto would always stay after school when the sun went down completely (much to Hibari Kyoya's annoyance, the head Prefect of the school), practicing his swings with the baseball bat or throwing a fast ball at an imaginary batter.

Today, Tsuna and Kyoko had decided to watch Yamamoto practice. Yamamoto was surprised to see the two at the school and he had even asked why they were at the school so late. They had simply replied that there was something they "had to do" there; and both of them seemed to blush at the same time. Yamamoto only gave them a curious look for a second before brushing it off and smiling at the two happy that they wanted to watch him practice. In fact, Yamamoto had even encouraged them to join him, but the two hastily replied "no" knowing full well that Yamamoto's throws could literally _kill_ them. So they just watched as Yamamoto hit one ball after another.

_Boom_

The three of them jumped as they all heard a loud explosion sounding from the school gate. Turning to look they could see Lambo running towards them. Tears were falling freely from his eyes as he cried in terror, "Tsuna!"

Lambo jumped on Tsuna, startling the spiky browned haired boy, "Lambo! What's wrong?"

"S-Stupidera is being stupid!" Lambo cried wiping his dripping mucus on Tsuna's arm.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna questioned, looking around for the silver haired boy.

"Judaime, step away from the ugly cow."

Gokudera approached them from the gate, dynamite expertly placed in between his fingers. He was currently lifting one up to his mouth to light by the cigarette burning there, "That cow is as good as dead."

"Uh..." Tsuna sweated, seeing the dangerous glint in Gokudera's eyes, "What did Lambo do?"

"I'm sorry Boss, but I can't tell you it would ruin the reputation of the Vongola, if anyone was to find out." Gokudera replied solemnly, a look of depression entering his facial expression, "That's why the cow must die!"

"W-wait, Gokudera!" Tsuna yelped, backing away from the storm guardian as he advanced once again towards Tsuna and Lambo.

"Maa, maa~ Can't we resolve this peacefully?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna breathed in relief as the short black haired boy stepped in between him and the advancing Gokudera.

"Baseball nut out of the way or I'll take you down with the cow." Gokudera threatened, emitting a low growl from his throat.

If it wasn't for all the times Gokudera had already threatened Yamamoto he might have flinched at the bomber's words. Instead he approached Gokudera and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Come on Gokudera, you need to calm down. There's really nothing to get angry about so just drop it, 'kay?"

"Get your arm off me, baseball freak!" Gokudera threw Yamamoto's arm off him and faced the man with an angry scowl, "Where do you get off telling me what to do?"

"Maa, Maa, Gokudera. Calm down," Yamamoto said placing his hands in front of him in a defensive position. All the while, Yamamoto winked at Tsuna-who was holding the terrified Lambo- and Tsuna gave him a smile of gratitude before grabbing Kyoko's hand and running away from the scene. Yamamoto smiled a little before turning his attention back to the smoking bomber, "Gokudera, you really you need to calm down…"

* * *

Yamamoto watched as the sun set from the top of the river bed. After Tsuna and Kyoko had fled, Yamamoto had tried to get the fuming Gokudera to calm down. Unfortunately the bomber had decided that is was better to deal with anger by attacking Yamamoto with his dynamite. Yamamoto could easily dodge the flying bombs (all those years of being at Gokudera's wrath paid off), but the dynamite blew big holes in the baseball field. Yamamoto was about to suggest to Gokudera that he thought it wasn't such a good idea that Gokudera was blowing everything up when Hibari showed up. Yamamoto was just not having any luck today and had decided it would be better to retreat, since the Prefect had his eyes on destroying whoever was harming his precious school. So when Gokudera became the target of Hibari's wrath, Yamamoto had snuck away grabbing his stuff and rushed away from the school; his practice being cut short.

That's how Yamamoto found himself on the river bank watching the sun set. He never really watched the sun set these days because of practice, so it was rare when he did so. He liked the pretty oranges, reds, violets, and blues that seemed to blend together as the sun left the sky for the day.

_It's nice just relaxing and watching the sun set_, he thought as he let out a sigh and lied on his back. Recently he seemed to be so swamped with everything in his life, that at times it life felt overwhelming. The nationals were coming up and he had to practice extra hard to keep his skills in top form. On the other hand, Yamamoto was getting more and more requests for missions for the Vongola family. It seemed that he was fighting mafia more than going to school at all these days. Even now he carried his sword with him. Always keeping it close just in case he was attacked, _I need a break_.

It was quiet on the bank. Yamamoto could here the soft splashes of the river below and he heard the chirping of bugs emerging from sleep. It felt so peaceful that Yamamoto was about to drift off, until he heard a faint sniffle. Snapping up into a sitting position Yamamoto whipped his head around this way and that, to try and find the source. Then he spotted it. Below him closer to the river was a girl walking along the edged of the bank.

_That's Haru!_ Yamamoto thought with shock as he watched his brunette friend wipe her sleeve across her face. It unnerved him that the usual perky girl was crying silently to herself. He had never seen Haru this sad before and he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain pierce his chest at the sight of it, as well as anger at whoever made his friend sad.

He stood up and preceded towards her, calling her name to catch her attention, "Haru!"

It never occurred to Haru that someone was watching her, so when she looked up at him her face was full of shock, "Y-Yamamoto-kun?"

"Haru, is everything all right?" Of course something was wrong! Haru was crying for god's sake! "What's wrong?"

"A-Uh-N-Nothing's wrong!" Haru replied wiping at her teary eyes more furiously, "Haru just has something in her eyes that's all!"

"Haru…" Yamamoto whispered, halting the girl's hands to keep her from rubbing her cheeks anymore, "Haru, if there's something wrong you can tell me…"

"T-There's nothing wrong," she stared at the ground avoiding looking at him, "Haru just has a little dirt in her eyes, that's all. So Yamamoto-kun doesn't need to worry about Haru. Haru is perfectly fine!"

Yamamoto knew she was lying. Even though she was now smiling at him with her usual perkiness, he could tell that she was still upset. Yamamoto knew that Haru tried to be the brave one of the group; the one to show the family a smile in a dire situation. He knew that the family relied on her for her never ending smiles, and she seemed to know that too. That's why he could tell that she was trying so hard to keep that cracked smile on her face.

He could only give her a sad smile before he did what he thought was right. He released her hands and embraced her in a gentle hug. Haru let out a small "hahi" as Yamamoto rested his head on top of hers, and whispered to her, "Haru, its okay. You can cry if you want."

"H-Haru doesn't need to c-cry!" Haru muffled out from Yamamoto's chest, her tiny frame quivering from her restraint to keep the tears from flowing.

"Haru…" Yamamoto whispered in a tone that Haru couldn't describe.

All she knew was that the tears overwhelmed her and she cried freely into Yamamoto's chest. Sobs filled the silent air as Yamamoto silently brushed Haru's hair. When Haru finally couldn't cry anymore she released her grip on Yamamoto's shirt and looked up at him. He looked down at her with a small grin, "Better now?"

"Y-yes," Haru replied hoarsely her throat dry from all the crying, "T-Thank you Yamamoto-kun."

"No problem," he grinned at her, happy to know she was feeling a little better. Letting her go he offered her a hand and they climbed the bank to sit down beside Yamamoto's things.

They sat there in silence as questions nagged at Yamamoto, but he would be patient. If Haru didn't want to tell him what was wrong then he wouldn't pry… Even though he felt like he was going to explode from curiosity.

"Umm…" Haru murmured quietly, "Yamamoto-kun, can Haru ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"H-Have you ever been in love before?" her face was a deep shade of red, and she couldn't meet his eyes as he looked at her with a quirked brow.

Yamamoto thought for a minute, scratching the back of his head, "Nope, never been in love before, unless you count baseball that is I love baseball does that count?"

"Maybe," Haru giggled, finally actually smiling at Yamamoto, "Love can be grand can't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haru means that love is a really happy feeling." Haru said gesturing her hands in an attempt to explain, "But it can also be sad too, right?"

"I guess…" Yamamoto thought, seeing where this conversation was going. Haru was always going on about becoming a mafia boss's wife, and didn't Yamamoto see said 'mafia boss' acting weirdly earlier on? "I see…This is about Tsuna isn't it?"

Haru's eyes widened, clarifying Yamamoto's thought. She looked down and nodded her head in response, "Yes…" her voice came out weak as she looked back up with a strained smile on her face, "I saw Tsuna confess to Kyoko-chan earlier today…He looked so happy when she accepted that Haru just let them be. Haru should be happy for her friend, but all Haru feels is sad…"

Yamamoto watched as tears silently rolled down Haru's face, the moon's illuminating light giving her face a beautiful radiance. Impulse took over him once again, as he reached out and ran his thumb under her eye, wiping away her tears. She was staring at him with her mouth open wide, as he declared, "You can be sad if you want to…You don't have to be happy all the time. If you want to be sad just cry it out…I'll be here whenever you need a shoulder to cry on."

He watched as Haru's shocked expression, broke out into a smile, "Thank you Yamamoto-kun." Haru then embraced him, surprising Yamamoto into a blush of his own.

"Y-You're welcome." He blushed, patting her awkwardly on the back. She pulled away from him and he reluctantly let go, liking the way her small frame had felt snuggled against his.

Face beaming with a smile, Haru stood bringing Yamamoto with her. She turned to him and gave his hand a firm squeeze before letting go, "Yamamoto-kun you're the best, you know that?"

"I wouldn't say the best." Yamamoto grinned feeling happier now that Haru was being her cheerful self once more.

"No, you are the best," Haru puffed, "Haru is really happy that she ran into you tonight. Haru didn't know if she could face Kyoko-chan and Tsuna tomorrow. Thanks to you though, Haru will have no problem what so ever. Haru is so grateful that she is going to make you a giant chocolate cake!" Haru declared, spreading her arms out to emphasize how huge the cake would be.

"Okay, I look forward to it." Yamamoto grinned, bending down and grabbing his stuff, "It's getting pretty late. How about I walk you home?"

"Sure!" Haru agreed excitedly, skipping ahead while chattering away about the cake she was going to make him.

Yamamoto followed close behind as he listened to her chat away. He was happy that Haru was cheery again. With a shock of realization, he noticed that he felt really relaxed now too. He hadn't been this relaxed in a while and he couldn't but think it might be the work of the perky brunette in front of him; chatting away ideas for the cake she was going to bake. Noticing this, Yamamoto couldn't help but smile at the girl; absorbing everything she said to him. Taking a deep breath, Yamamoto looked up at the illuminating moon above them;

_Guess all I really need is a perky Haru to keep me relaxed._

* * *

_Haine-of-Winter: Aha! It is finished. __It's actually a little funny that the title is called _A Little Love With Humor_ even though the first one shot I put on isn't under Humor. Okay, okay…Maybe there was a little humor at the beginning but that is all the rest was solely to the dedication of comfort/friendship. So these short drabbles like I said in the summary range from rating K-T. Just look at the quick description at the beginning of each chapter to see what rating they are. Also, this fanfic will probably update at irregular intervals so don't expect updates to happen often. XD Yeah so that's all I wanted to say. Please review and criticize so I can get an idea that what I am writing is okay or not. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Pot of Gold_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance/Humour_

_Pairing: YamaHaru_

_Disclaimer: Me don't own KHR_

_Phew! It's been a while since I've updated this one. Ok actually it's been a while since I've updated anything!x It's only just been two months, but, hey, whose counting? Ok, ok I'll try not to babble on. Basically, Happy St. Patrick's day! XD (Did I even say that right?) Well, whatever. This is a St. Patrick's Day special and hopefully it will be entertaining, if not... Well, I'm not going to even think about that, ok? :) Anyway onward to the one shot!

* * *

_

_Pot of Gold_

"Haru-chan, are you coming?"

"Huh? What?" I looked around confused. I was just having a wonderful daydream of that delicious looking chocolate cake sitting out in the cafe window. The one I've been dreaming of for the last week when a voice interrupted my dream.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Haru-chan are you listening?" a hand was waved in my face and I brushed it aside getting up from the crouch I had been in for the last five minutes.

My legs protested against the sudden movement but I don't complain as I stood. Instead I turned to face my caramel haired friend, "Um, Haru was kind of listening." I laughed rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed at my hunger to daydream.

She sighed and shrugged dismissively, knowing full well I couldn't help but stare at a good chocolate cake, "You know, if you want to go shopping you're going to need to stop daydreaming."

"Hahi, I'm sorry!" I bowed respectively hands together, "Kyoko-chan please forgive Haru's rudeness!"

"Ok, ok." Kyoko-chan laughed. Grabbing a hold of my hands she tugged me away from the cafe and we started walking down the street towards the mall.

"So, what's with the sudden urge to go shopping for outfits anyway?" Kyoko-chan asked as we slipped through the automatic doors. The sounds of the busy mall bombard us as we walked through the hall, toward a cute clothing shop, "Any special reason I should know about?"

"No special reason." I replied coolly, but my blush betrayed my cool tone.

"Aww, come on. You can tell me Haru-chan. What's the sudden interest?" Kyoko-chan poked me as she looked through some frilly shirts.

"It's nothing!" I said indigently focusing all my attention on the clothing in front of me, "Haru just wanted to find something to wear for St. Patrick's Day, that's all."

"St. Patrick's Day...Hmm..." Kyoko-chan had a thoughtful look on her face as she browsed through the clothing in front of her.

"Yep! See nothing special." I blabbered on excitedly, "Just St. Patrick's Day. It's not like there is any parties going on that day or-Hahi!" I suddenly squeaked covering my mouth before I said anything else.

Unfortunately it was too late, and Kyoko-chan had that knowing look on her face as she turned to me with a sweet smile exclaiming, "I knew it! This is about that party that Tsuna's going to be having on St. Patrick's Day isn't?"

"Yes..." I admitted gloomily, _If she figured that out, than she probably will figure out why I want an outfit for that day._

As if on cue Kyoko-chan continued, "And you want a new outfit to show Yamamoto-kun don't you?"

"Shh!" I shushed Kyoko-chan covering her mouth with my hand, "I don't want the whole world to find out, Kyoko-chan!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be quieter." Kyoko-chan smiled after removing my hand from her mouth.

"I think it's adorable that you have a crush on him." Kyoko-chan smiled brightly at me.

_And sometimes I think you just like to watch me squirm__,_ "Okay I'll admit that's part of the reason why."

"Part?" her eyebrow rose in questioning and she placed her hand on her hip.

"Fine, he's the whole reason why!" I puffed out in defeat, "Happy?"

"Very." Kyoko-chan appeared smug as she returned to her browsing, "How many years has it been again?" she questioned looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"Two years." I mumbled with a pout knowing full well what she was asking.

It was two years ago when I started to fall in love with Yamamoto Takeshi. At that time I solely focused my love on Tsuna, who I thought was my true love. But then that whole incident with being sent to the future happened and that's when I started to see the baseball, samurai, rain guardian differently. Before I only saw Takeshi-kun as a goofy, carefree guy, but after going to the future I noticed different things about him.

For one thing I noticed how handsome. I couldn't believe I hadn't even noticed his tall lean body and how well his black short spiky hair worked to heighten his appeal. Or that whenever he looked at me with those soft light brown eyes they seemed to turn all my insides to mush. I could very well see how his fan club could find him attractive. Instead of carefree and goofy – even though he still had those aspects – he seemed to be more intelligent and serious in my eyes.

Unfortunately, the only thing that's changed between us is the fact that I call him Takeshi-kun.

"Hmm..." Kyoko-chan was concentrating intently on the little pile she had laid in front of her.

"Um, Kyoko-chan?"

"Aha!" she suddenly exclaimed making me jump in fear. Stunned, I watch as she picked out a light green top with a darker green skirt that had a bell jingling on one side of it. She held up the clothes to my body with a bright smile on her face, "These are perfect!"

"They are?"

"Yep! Perfect!" she nodded approvingly, "Go try them on." I couldn't even argue as she pushed me into the changing room, "Don't come out until you're finished changing!" I heard Kyoko-chan call from the other side of the curtain.

Shaking my head in defeat and confusion, I changed my clothes for the ones given to me. _Not half bad_, I thought looking at my reflection in the changing room mirror. The top had a row of lacing down the front that made a bow at the top where it ended at my collarbone. The arms were long ruffled sleeves that had a square of lacing for decoration. The skirt was simple lacy ruffles that ended way above the knee but not too high to be uncomfortable. A single bell was tied on the side with a green ribbon. The green clashed nicely with my brunette hair and chocolate eyes. The more I looked at the outfit the more I liked it.

Stepping out of the change room smiling, I said, "Kyoko-chan you were right! It is perfect! Now all I have to do is-" I froze mid-sentence when I saw that Kyoko-chan wasn't alone anymore and that she was talking to someone. Light brown eyes met with my chocolate eyes and I couldn't stop the blush that enveloped my face as I stuttered, "T-Takeshi-kun w-what are y-you doing here?"

"I saw him walking by and asked him to help me find you an outfit." Kyoko-chan explained winking at me, before she turned to Takeshi-kun, "So what do you think?"

Takeshi-kun's eyes roamed my whole outfit and my blush deepened as he smiled his goofy smile, "You look very cute, Haru."

"T-Thank you, Takeshi-kun."

"That settles it then!" Kyoko-chan clapped in appreciation. Kyoko-chan placed her hands on my shoulders and proceeded to push me back into the change room while she chirped happily, "After Haru-chan get's changed let's all get something together, my treat of course. You'll come too right, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Sure." I saw Takeshi-kun smile before I was shoved back into the change room once again.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the St. Patrick's Day party. The party was being assembled by Reborn – under Tsuna's name – at the riverbed beside Namimori River. Kyoko and I walked there together with Lambo and I-Pin. The two kids jumped right down into the riverbed, chasing one another down the hill. I stopped to view the riverbed below. A lot of people ended up showing up even though it was still a little bit cold out at this time of year. I glimpsed Tsuna's spiky brown hair as he talked with the silver haired punk Gokudera. Even from here I could see the cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

_Definitely need to take that away from him when I get down there_, I thought scanning the little assembly for more familiar faces. Ryohei was jumping around, hyper. Dino was keeping an attacking Hibari-san at bay. Bianchi was talking animatedly with Reborn, who was wearing a leprechaun outfit. I was disappointed that I didn't see Chrome-chan in the crowd as I made my way down the stairs. At the last minute however, I caught a glimpse of spiky black hair, and my breath caught into my throat. He was laughing at something Gokudera was yelling on about while Tsuna tried to appease the mad bomber. Takeshi-kun always remained calm and smiling when Gokudera was yelling at him. It seemed he enjoyed the thrill of Gokudera's anger.

"Haru-chan?"

Blinking a few times to concentrate, I realized that Kyoko-chan was leaning very close to me. I instinctively flinched away, "Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

She giggled a bit before she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't stare so much it makes it really obvious."

"Kyoko-chan!" I hissed back punching her in the arm playfully.

All she did was giggle in reply and grabbed a hold of my hand dragging me into the crowd. I eventually did confiscate Gokudera's cancer stick and was having a animate yelling contest with him when a loud _dong_ resonated, silencing the crowd. We all looked to see Reborn standing on a platform a large clear ball full of what looked like bingo balls beside him.

"Ciaossu, everyone." Reborn began, a hint of mischief in his eye, "Now that all the family is here I would like to start the annual St. Patrick's Day game. The game's name is Race for Gold." Looking to Tsuna for clarification I could see that he had no clue as to what Reborn was planning, "Race for Gold is a game that a few Vongola members present might actually know," I saw Dino to the side nod in understanding as Reborn continued, "To start off, is the draw off. Giannini, if you will."

A round spaceship machine floated up onto the platform and through the clear glass I was able to see the Vongola mechanist, Giannini. His large forehead shone as he opened the glass and pressed a button I couldn't see on the ball machine. Amazingly it started spinning and was going so fast that all the balls started to stick to the glass of the ball. I saw something fall out of the machine and land in a little dish. After that the machine slowed down and stopped.

"Here we go." Reborn reached for the ball and without a word showed whatever was on the ball to Giannini who looked out into the crowd, and I swear, looked straight at me before turning back his attention to something in his spaceship.

"And the victim – I mean, lucky person is..." Reborn paused for dramatic flourish and I held my breath expectantly, until...

_Poof_

"Hahi!" I yelled in surprise as I landed with a thump on the platform. Rubbing my sore butt, I twisted my head this way and that confused as to how I had ended up on the platform without even moving. Most of the people had the same confused expressions I did. Except Hibari – who deigned it time to take a nap – and Ryohei who seemed to think that it was the 'coolest magic trick in the world.'

"Haru is the lucky winner." I looked at Reborn who was beside me smiling innocently. I would have thought that too, if I didn't see the amusement in his eyes at my nervousness, "Let me explain the rules." Reborn pointed behind him and I saw that a large board with instructions had taken the place of the glass ball, "Haru here is the _pot_," Reborn pointed one small childlike finger at me.

"Me?" I managed to squeak out, pointing at myself as well for emphasis, "_Pot_?"

Reborn nodded in agreement and continued on explaining, "Like the pot holding the leprechaun's gold at the end of the rainbow. More like a carrier than a pot, really." He smiled, tipping his large leprechaun hat to me. "Because she is the _pot_, in an hour from now someone must have the gold and bring it back here before times up."

"Gold? What gold?" I asked looking around to see if there were shiny doubloons around me.

"The gold will be this," Reborn reached down and tugged on my skirt and I saw that he held the golden bell of my skirt in his hand, "Anyone who comes back here with this bell in one hour will get any one wish granted by the Vongola family."

"Reborn!" I heard Tsuna yell in outrage as he walked up in front of the stage, "Stop this nonsense at once! You can't expect Haru to go along with this crazy idea!"

"Well, actually Tsuna..." I began nervously, a shiver of excitement running down my spine. I looked Tsuna full in the face with a smile and said, clearer than before, "Actually Haru thinks it will be really fun to play this game."

"There you go, Dame Tsuna she agrees." Reborn smirked at the horrified expression he was making and continued in a louder voice, "Now there's one catch. Giannini."

Giannini floated over to where I knelt and rummaged through his stuff until he produced something that looked like a green version of a maid's lacy headband. He handed it down to me and I took it and placed it on my head as indicated.

"See the headband Haru wears," he pointed to my head and continued, "That ladies and gentleman is a new teleporting device created by Giannini." He waited for the "Ohhs" and "Ahhs" to quiet down before he continued, "It allows the person wearing it to teleport to the first place they think of. So, not only must you get the bell from Haru, you must also neutralize the affect of the headband."

"How do we neutralize the affect of the headband?" Dino asked thoughtfully.

"That you will have to learn on your own," Reborn answered in reply. Turning toward Haru he smiled, "Ready?"

"I think so." I gulped, already having a place in mind to teleport to.

Reborn reached up onto his hat and a four leaf clover transformed into Leo, the chameleon, before turning into a starting pistol. He pointed it upward and announced, "Ready... Set... GO!"

At the sound of the gun I thought real hard and_... Poof_! I was gone in a second.

* * *

"Huh? Wait this isn't where I wanted to go!" I yelled to myself angrily. Instead of ending up at the cafe shop, I ended up in the side walk in the middle of nowhere, that I could tell anyway, "Why did that happen?"

"The headband has a limited radius."

"What? Reborn? Where is your voice coming from?" I looked around confused trying to locate the source of the static like voice that sounded like Reborn's.

"There's a micro headphone in the headband." Reborn's voice explained.

"Oh, I see." I replied getting up and walking in a direction, "So how far am I able to teleport?"

"About one mile in any direction."

"Only one mile?" I exclaimed surprised at the short distance, "That means they could be here any minute!"

"Well, probably even faster than that actually."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As part of the game I gave them your first location." Reborn paused and I had the weird notion that he was checking a watch when he continued, "The first person should be there right about...now."

As if on cue I heard feet fast approaching behind me and looked to see that Tsuna and Kyoko-chan were running towards me. I was about to turn tail and run when I heard Tsuna yell desperately, "Wait Haru, don't run!"

Without thinking I turned back to the two and waited for them to catch their breath before Kyoko-chan smiled, "Don't worry we're not playing."

"You're not? How come?"

"Because I suggested to Tsuna that we shouldn't, but we wanted to help you in some kind of way." Kyoko-chan winked standing up straight.

"Really?"

"Yep. Right Tsuna?" Kyoko-chan turned her brilliant smile on Tsuna who could only nod in agreement as a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Hahi! You guys are the best!" I smiled hugging Tsuna and Kyoko-chan both. But I quickly pulled back as I heard feet approaching and I saw Gokudera running in our direction.

"Oh-oh, that's not good." Kyoko-chan nodded at Gokudera, "You go. We'll take care of him." She winked grabbing Tsuna's hand, which made the blush deepen on his face, "Let's go, Tsuna."

"O-okay," Tsuna agreed letting Kyoko-chan tug on his hand. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder at me, "Good luck, Haru."

"You, too." I replied winking before running – as much as I could do in green platform shoes – and turned the corner.

I could just hear Tsuna start, "Gokudera, wait-" before his voice disappeared.

* * *

"_huff~_ Haru thinks _~puff~_ that Haru is far enough now." I puff bending over in exhaustion, "How _~huff~_ much longer?"

"Half an hour." Reborn's static voice replied.

_Great__, _I thought standing straight I started walking down the crowded street I had run too. For the past ten minutes I had been out manoeuvring and running from Bianchi, who was really determined to win. I couldn't even use the teleporting headband because I couldn't concentrate with dishes of poison cooking flying at me, _I almost died there!_

"Haha! Big sister Haru!"

I whirled around and saw Lambo and I-Pin behind me. Lambo was pointing at me triumphantly when he declared, "We caught big sis Haru! We win!"

I-Pin said something in Chinese at the same time as Reborn's voice said, "You're an idiot. You have to get the bell to win."

"Huh? Reborn? Where are you?" Lambo questioned, looking around for the other child.

"Um, he's in here." I explained pointing to the headband on my head, but I immediately regretted my wording when Lambo pulled a grenade from his hair, "Ah! Wait Lambo! Haru meant that his voi-"

"I got you now Reborn!" Lambo shouted taking out the pin and chucking the grenade at me.

"Hahi!" I screamed. But suddenly I felt a shift on my head and I barely saw the edge of a large mallet hitting the grenade back at Lambo. I watched as it hit him and exploded sending him high into the air, "I didn't know it had that function."

"Only for pests." Reborn's voice seemed to smirk in response.

Lambo came back down with a bouncing thump into a less crowded street on his hair and I rushed over to him to comfort him. By the time I reached him I-Pin was there scolding in Chinese and Lambo had already shockingly gotten to his feet. I was about to kneel and pet him on the head when he started bawling and pulled out a giant bazooka. Pointing it at his own head he pulled the trigger and a large puff of smoke appeared concealing him and I-Pin.

"Lambo! I-Pin!" I cried walking closer. I called again but none of them responded and I was about to get call for help when I saw movement within the smoke.

"Lambo! I-Pin! You're-" I began but abruptly stopped when the shadows moved out of the smoke and I saw a tall man and Chinese girl standing in front of me.

"Lambo? I-Pin?" I asked cautiously, taking a step closer to the two.

"Not again! Why is it every time I'm partying that my five year self decides to pull this stunt." An older Lambo grumbled rubbing a hand through his wavy hair. "Hmm?" Lambo's older self noticed me gapping at him and smiled leisurely, "Big sis! What a surprise!"

"Big sis Haru?" I-Pin, the older version, asked worriedly, I must have looked really shocked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I'll never get used to that, I thought nervously. Tsuna had told me all about what Lambo's Ten Year-Old Bazooka did, and even now I still found it hard to believe that if you get hit by it you switch places with your ten year older self.

"What's up, big sis?" Lambo asked walking out of the smoke and that's when I noticed the attire that Lambo was wearing. He was wearing a light coloured _yukata_ and it was unstrapped at the waist leaving it wide open and I could see everything, _everything__._

"Hahi! Lambo you pervert!" And before I even thought about it, I had punched Lambo in the face and teleported myself away, before anything _else_ was revealed.

* * *

"Hahi! Why me?" I cried barely avoiding getting pummelled by a metal tonfa.

"Come back here, herbivore." I heard Hibari order from dangerously close behind me.

"Twenty minutes." Reborn's voice announced.

_Twenty minutes? I never should have agreed to this game!_

When I had transported away from older Lambo and I-Pin, I sent myself to Namimori Park. Unfortunately for me, my luck seems to be low today. Hibari-san happened to be napping in the park on the jungle gym when I teleported in. Well, more exactly I accidentally ended up landing on him!

_Flashback to a minute ago..._

_"Hahi!" I squeaked with a resounding thump onto something soft, "Ouchie~ That hurt..." I complained lifting my head from the soft thing I had landed on, "Well at least this soft thing was here to break my fall." I smiled looking down. My smile immediately disappeared as my eyes made contact with glaring metallic ones, "H-Hibari-san!"_

_"Get off me, herbivore." He growled in a low threatening voice._

_Quick as a bunny, I slid off him and I realized then that we were on top of the jungle gym. Bowing in respect I pleaded, "I'm so sorry Hibari-san! Haru still can't get the hang of teleporting yet! Please forgive Haru!"_

_I watched from my bowed position as the Prefect of Namimori stood tall and glowered down at me, "You woke me up, herbivore." Fearfully I saw him take out his foldable tonfa and point one at me, "For that, I'll bite you to death."_

_"Hahi!" I squeaked before yelling, "Down!" and suddenly I was on the ground in front of the jungle gym. Fast as I could, I stood up quickly and ran away from the jungle gym. Only at the edge of the park did I look back and I squeaked at the sight of Hibari-san glaring at me, coming at a slow menacing pace._

_End Flashback.._.

I turned on my heel and have been running since then, nearly avoiding being killed.

"Can't we talk this over?" I called behind me. Platforms are not good for running in and by then my feet were starting to kill me.

"No." Was his simply reply as another gust of wind behind me alerted me to a incoming tonfa and I ducked, the metal rod missing my head by inches.

"Voi! What's with all the screaming? It sounds like someone's getting murdered!"

I looked up and not that far in front of me stood a man with long silver hair wearing a black leather trench coat. I recognized the man from being in the future as Squalo, a member of the Varia. I don't think I've ever been happier to see anyone in my life, let alone a highly trained assassin.

"Squalo! Please help!" I cried running towards him.

"Huh? You're one of the Tenth's pals. What'cha doing-"A grin replaced his perplexed look as he noticed the angry cloud guardian chasing me, but made no move to help me. As I just passed him I heard a long scraping sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath. I stopped and whirled around just as Squalo's sword made contact with Hibari's tonfa. "Voi! What are you doing chasing down this girl?"

"She's my prey out of the way." Hibari-san tried pushing past the older man but was blocked once more by his sword.

"How'd she get you so riled up?" Squalo smirked pushing the Prefect back until they stood apart from each other.

"She woke him from his nap." Reborn said his voice coming from the headband.

"Voi! Reborn? Where'd your voice come from?" Squalo looked around confused.

"The headband."

Squalo zeroed in on the headband and before I knew it he had grabbed the contraption from my head. I listened cautiously as to the two men talked to each other over the headphone in low voices. And I could only catch snippets of their conversation;

"Really..."

"Yes, and-"

"I get it! Fine I'll play your little game for the Boss!" Squalo said ceremoniously tossing the headband back to me.

Placing it back onto my head I looked at the now smirking Squalo with dread as I asked Reborn, "What did you say?"

"Squalo's now playing." Reborn reported calmly, "Better get out of their before your caught."

"Thanks a lot, Reborn!" I cried as I sent myself a mile down the street. From where I was now I could see Squalo looking around confused and then an angry Hibari-san taking out his frustrations on him, instead of me.

Sighing in relief I turned...and ended up hitting a soft wall. With a squeak I backed away and saw that I had run into Dino, "D-Dino..."

"Hey, Haru-chan! Sorry about this but I'm going to have to take that bell." And with that he reached down to where the bell hung off my skirt.

"Nuh-uh! Haru won't let you get the bell!" I said hastily stepping back.

"It's either going to be me," Dino pointed to himself, "or them." His finger moved to the two men, who's fighting was getting closer to us.

"Well, none of you are getting this bell." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly before turning and running back the way I came.

I had made it half way to them when I felt something snake around my arm and jerk me to a stop. Looking down I saw a long whip held by Dino wrapped tightly around my forearm.

"Don't make me have to pull you back here Haru." Dino said giving a tentative tug on the whip.

"No!" I said stubbornly as I tried to pry the whip loose.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." I heard Dino say as I felt my arm being pulled forward.

I placed all my weight on heels and forced my arm straight, making it harder for Dino to pull me towards him. I could hear the scuffle behind me grow louder and I saw that Squalo was actually heading my way Hibari-san on his heels, Perfect.

With a devilish side I didn't know I had, I released all the tension in my body. This surprised Dino and he stumbled backwards and the whip wrapped around my arm loosened enough for me to unwrap it completely. Taking a quick step to the side I grinned at Dino playfully, "Have fun." And I waved, just as Squalo went flying at me, but by then I had already disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Ten more minutes."

"Yeah I know." I grumbled walking across the empty field of Namimori Junoir High. My eyes were focused on the equipment shed that rested beside the high brick wall around the school. The equipment shed held my worst and best memory of Junoir High.

_Flashback to 2 yrs ago..._

_"Haru? Is that you?"_

_Surprised, I looked up forgetting to wipe the tears leaking from my eyes away. Standing in the doorway to the shed was Yamamoto-kun. His appearance was all rumpled from practice and he had a baseball bat rested casually over his shoulders, "Y-Yamamoto-kun?"_

_"Maa, maa. What's wrong?" he asked gently. Placing the baseball bat down, he knelt in front of me and reached forward and wiped trailing tears off my cheeks away with a brush of his thumb._

_"N-nothing." I hiccupped hiding my face into my knees._

_"It can't be nothing, if you're crying like this." He reprimanded lightly placing a hand on my head, "Come on, what's wrong?"_

_I was silent a moment and then finally I mumbled, "My heart..."_

_" 'Your heart?' " Yamamoto murmured in a soft tone. He placed a hand under my chin and gently tilted my head to look at him, "And what has happened to your heart?"_

_"It's broken..." I explained new tears leaking out over and down my cheeks._

_One moment I had been looking at Yamamoto-kun with a watery vision and the next I was being embraced by him. His large calloused hands stroked my hair as he murmured words of comfort in my ear. Silently I sobbed into his shoulder and he just knelt there holding me like I was a fragile piece of glass. When I couldn't cry anymore, we sat there in silence for a few moments before I shifted away and gave him a weak smile, "T-thank you, Yamamoto-kun."_

_"No need to say thanks. That's what friends are for." He smiled at me and before I knew it he had pressed a fleeting kiss on my forehead. Inching away again he slowly stood up and offered his hand to me._

_Accepting his hand in shocked silence, he lifted me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner. As we walked back outside I asked quietly afraid to disturb the silence, "Um, Yamamoto-kun?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Um, is it okay if Haru starts calling you Takeshi-kun from now on?" I smiled nervously up at him._

_"Sure." He replied a goofy smile on his face._

_End Flashback..._

That was the day my one love ended and another started.

"So what are you going to do now Haru?" Reborn asked, breaking me from my reminiscing.

"Next person Haru see, gets the bell." I said determined. I thought the game would have been fun since Reborn was in charge, but all day I've been running for my life, having my innocent eyes ruined and dangerous weapons were pointed and used against me.

"Really? I didn't think you would give up that easily." Reborn commented.

"Well, I really doubt anyone's going to find me here in time to take the bell back."

"You don't know, five minutes could be enough time to do a number of things." Reborn laughed his voice attaining that smirking quality to it.

"What kind of things?" I asked just as I reached for the door. Only it opened by itself and I let a squeak escape my mouth as the door slid opened. Looking up my eyes met with light brown eyes that seemed to hold a secret of their own, "T-Takeshi-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might come here." He shrugged a little smile on his face.

"Told you so." Reborn retorted from the headband.

I saw the corner of Takeshi-kun's lips twitch in amusement, "Now what do we have here?" he questioned as he reached down and plucked the headband from my head, looking at it curiously, "A hidden headphone I presume?"

"Of course." Reborn replied automatically, "So what will you do Yamamoto?"

"Hmm..." Yamamoto looked thoughtful as he looked down at me and shivers danced along my spine in anticipation. I watched his face light up as he turned his attention back to the headband, "Hey, is their anywhere to send this back to you without Haru?"

"There's a button at the side that sends it directly to Giannini." Reborn directed and added on as an afterthought, "Don't forget the bell."

"Here I'll get it." I volunteered grabbing the ribbon and untying it off my skirt. I passed the bell to Takeshi-kun and he tied it onto the headband.

"Here we go." He commented as I heard a click sound from the headband and it disappeared a minute later.

"Um..." I trailed off as Takeshi-kun's eyes met my own; distracted by the intense heat they held.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question.

"Um, what did you just do?" I asked wondering why he did what he did.

"_This_."

I didn't even get to blink before an arm had wrapped around my waist and my lips were pressed against his in a gentle kiss.

_What? Oh my god, what?_, my mind reeled as his mouth moved against mine in a gentle insistent tug. I could feel the hand cradling the back of my neck tilt my head up, allowing him better access, as his arm pressed our bodies even closer together.

A gasp escaped my lips when I felt his tongue touch my teeth and he took the opportune moment to explore my mouth even deeper. A low moan of pleasure escaped my lips at what his tongue was doing and my mind reeled at the heat being produced.

By the time we finally separated we were both panting and Takeshi-kun was leaning against the door of the equipment shed with me wrapped in his arms.

"Takeshi-kun?" I questioned staring at his chest, while butterflies continued to flutter around in my stomach.

"Yeah?" he murmured, stroking my hair absently.

"What was that?"

"That was a kiss, Haru." Takeshi-kun laughed gazing down at me.

"Yeah I know, but why?"

"Haru," he started and lowered his head till he was only inches away from me; "I've wanted to do that ever since I found you crying in this shed two years ago."

"Oh, I see." I replied stunned at the fact that he too had the same felt the same way I did for all that time, "Me too."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow up playfully.

"Yes." I whispered heat rising to my cheeks in embarrassment.

I felt the rumbling of his laughter through his chest before his eyes became serious once more, "I love you, Haru." He murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled in return nuzzling my face into his neck.

After me and Takeshi-kun regrouped with everyone at the riverbed, hand in hand, we found out that no one had won the prize since the bell was sent with no one attached to it. So no one got a wish granted, but I swear when my eyes met with Reborn's I thought I saw a smirk light his face, like he knew this was going to happen. And in a way I really did think that all this was planned. But I didn't complain. Why should I have complained? I was probably the luckiest girl that day – even though I did almost get killed.

Happy St. Patrick's Day!

* * *

_Haine-of-Winter: Finally finished! Xd Okay so I tried to get this done for yesterday but unfortunately I had to go to sleep because I was being ordered to by mother or dear. I hate how the computer is right beside where she sleeps I can't work on anything at 4am without my mom being royally pissed off at me.o So I guess this is a belated (by one day) St. Patrick's Day fanfic. Hopefully it was funny enough to satisfy the humour part. If the romance scene, aka: kissing scene, was awkward blame it completely on me. It is my first time ever writing a romance scene like that. It was very hard for me to find the right words to describeit. Though, I think I did an okay job. Right? Yeah, so please criticize or review on the chapter and tell me if you liked it or not. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: A Not so Welcomed Gift_

_Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: YamaHaruTYL_

_Disclaimer: Do not own KHR_

_A little late, but a Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy Belated New Years. I thought I would kick off the New Years with a Yamamoto x Haru fic. I'm trying my News Years resolution out: updating my fanfics at least once a month. Though I highly doubt this one will be included since these are a compiling of one shots. :)_

* * *

_A Not So Welcomed Gift_

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" The woman's voice is muffled by the pillow she is trying to hide herself in.

"It's me." A low voice answers before the door cracks open and a man with short black spiky hair walks in, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Seeing who it is, she lets out a surprised _meep_ before hiding herself completely under the safety of the bed, "W-why are you here, T-Takeshi-kun?" She stutters nervously knowing he's the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I came because I'm worried about you." He replies as he makes his way over to the bed. He leans over and lifts a bit of the blanket to see the woman's face, "It was an accident Haru. It wasn't your fault." He grins at her, only to flinch a little from the action as it causes the new wound under his lip to sting from underneath the white bandage.

"But _it_ was my fault!" Haru cries flipping the blankets back to reveal her tear stained face, "If I had been paying attention more to my surroundings you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Tears gathered in her eyes remembering what had just transpired only an hour ago.

...

_She remembered laughing with everyone else at the party that was being held downstairs in Tsuna's - Vongola - mansion's living room. Haru and Kyoko had bought a Christmas cake together and Haru had been bringing it out so everyone could eat it. Gokudera had said something rude, and she had retorted back in kind - like usual - except, due to the distraction, her knee ended up hitting the side of the coffee table and her feet somehow slipped out from under her._

_This sent the knife on the tray she had been carrying, to sail up into the air as she had tried to save the cake. She remembered it flying straight for her face, then all of a sudden being pulled back as the knife just missed cutting her. She had tumbled down with the person who had rescued her. Looking back she saw it had been Yamamoto, but her "thanks" had frozen on her lips as she saw blood dripping from just below his lip, where a scar would surely end up._

_After that she had kicked herself into motherly mode as she had helped the others take care of the bleeding Yamamoto, as well as convince Shamal to treat Yamamoto as a Christmas gift to the younger man._

_She had felt terrible and guilty for the whole thing and every time she apologized she had felt even more terrible because he would give her his usual grin -with a little bit of a grimace - and say that "It wasn't her fault." _

_In the end she had ended up retiring to her guest room early, so she could cry everything out in peace…_

...

"Haru..." Her name rouses her from her memories and she looks at him quickly before turning her eyes away as guilt washes over her, "Haru, look at me." She refuses to, knowing that she'll start bawling if she looks at his kind, forgiving face.

"Haru, do you really feel that bad?" He asks suddenly and sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Yes" her answer is a hoarse mumble as her feelings constructs her throat from talking any louder.

"Fine, then." He says and the next thing she knows she hears him ripping off the bandage.

She turns fully around to face him, confused as she stares at the stitches stretching from his chin to the bottom of his lip, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better." He grins, leaning his face closer to hers.

Haru blushes at the sudden action and leans back only to have him following her, ending up with him leaning over her completely, trapping her with his arms on both her sides.

Their faces are only inches apart as he whispers, "Kiss it."

"Excuse me?" Haru blinks rapidly not understanding the question.

"Kiss it to make it feel better." He repeats with a grin, "That way you won't have to feel guilty anymore, right?"

"I guess so..." She murmurs hesitantly. She moves her face closer to Yamamoto's. Just as she is about to place her lips on the wound, his face sudden shifts downwards and lips meet lips.

Surprise envelopes her, as her mind is slow to catching up with the fact she is being kissed, but soon, instincts take over and she is kissing him back with equal passion as she wraps her arms around his neck. He pushes her back into the bed and his hand plays with her brown locks just as he drags his tongue across her lips. She lets out a gasp of surprise and his tongue slides between her lips to taste her mouth.

The kisses continue until the need to breathe is too great, but even then Yamamoto continues his assault with his lips as they travel down her neck to her collar.

"T-Takeshi-kun?" Haru stutters trying to think clearly past the sensations he is inflicting onto her.

"Hmm?" He hums as his teeth nibble on where her pulse is beating rapidly.

"D-did you just t-trick me?"

She could feel the triumphant smirk on his lips, "No"

"B-but you said-"

"I said 'Kiss _it _to make it feel better.' I never said _it_ was my wound." He lifts his head looking down at her with a cocky grin, "Kisses really do make it feel better. Besides..." He leans down to her ear, "A boyfriend is supposed to protect his girlfriend. I'm just happy it wasn't you who got hurt."

The sincerity and love in his voice brings tears to her eyes and she hugs him tightly, "Thank you Takeshi-kun."

"No problem." He smiles resting his forehead against hers. A contemplating looks crosses his face as they stare into each other's eyes, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Don't you think I'll look handsome with a scar?" He grins at her foolishly.

"Yes, yes you will." She answers already imaging his handsome face looking even better with the imperfection of a scar. However, her mood dampers at the thought of how he got it, "Although..."

"Maa, Maa," he interrupts her with a quick peck to her lips, "I consider this scar a pride of a man who protected his loved one. Just consider it as... a Christmas gift from you to me."

Haru giggles at his reasoning, "Okay."

"And speaking of gifts..." He starts kissing her neck again, "I'd like one more gift please."

"And it would be...?"

"You and me, in this bed." He tugs on her earlobe playfully with his teeth.

"Merry Christmas." She says pecking him on the lips as he moves them into a more comfortable position for the rest of the night's activities.

* * *

_Haine-of-Winter: I have to say I'm not even sure how this one is going to end up. It was 2:30am when I was writing this and my mind was in a sleepy haze of its own. So if anything seems weird about the writing, just blame it on my sleep deprived mind. (Even now I'm still a bit tired ;))_

_I can't remember if they mentioned how Yamamoto got his scar, so sorry if I'm defiling the truth.¦_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Valentine's Sweetheart_

_Genre: Romance/Humour_

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: YamaHaru_

_Disclaimer: Do not own KHR. If I did I would probably ruin the story…sad but true *tears*_

_Happy Valentine's Day! (belated by 2 days) X3 Just for the occasion I'm writing a special YamaHaru fic. There will be funnies, so enjoy! .w._

* * *

_Valentine's Sweetheart_

There was chocolate everywhere. On the floors, the walls and even the ceiling, chocolate clung to everything in the kitchen; more specifically, Sawada Tsunayoshi's kitchen. And in the middle of that chaos, stood one Miura Haru. She smiled down at the trays of chocolate hearts on sticks, and simple chocolate cookies and another with rows of cupcakes, decorated with pink icing and sprinkles. She completely disregarded the fact that she had made a mess of her friend's kitchen, or the fact that chocolate coated her body from head to toe. She was just so happy to have the chocolate's be a success. Her heart beat cheerfully knowing that she would be able to give everyone their chocolates later at the little Valentine's get together that evening.

"Are you all done?" Bianchi's voice sounded from the doorway and Haru turned to see the older woman leaning against the door with a smile on her face

"Yep! See they're all perfect!" Haru announced, picking up a stick with a violet chocolate heart at the end. She held it up proudly to Bianchi, "Haru can't wait to give them to everyone later!"

"That's good." Bianchi walked in and examined the trays appreciatively, "Hmmm?"

"What is it?" Haru asked worriedly as she saw Bianchi's stare turn inquisitive.

"This one looks really large…" Bianchi pointed at a particular chocolate heart that made the others look like cinnamon hearts compared to it. It was large and a made of light blue chocolate. The word "love" was engraved on it with white chocolate that had been melted down. At the base of the heart, a large matching ribbon was tied tightly to the stick. There was a little card sticking out from the ribbon and Bianchi flipped it open with a finger, "'To Yamamoto-kun… Love Haru.'"

Haru squeaked out in embarrassment before snatching the blue heart away, "Shh! Bianchi-san, don't read it out loud! What would happen if Yamamoto-kun heard you?" Haru waved her arms frantically, suddenly afraid that the young man upstairs, hanging out in Tsuna's room, could hear them.

Bianchi laughed at the nervous girl and pat her on the shoulder affectionately, "Fine, fine… But you know this is the perfect time to confess." She pointed out as she started to help Haru clean up the chocolaty mess.

"H-Haru hopes to…" Haru murmured with a deep blush dusting her cheeks.

It had been several months since they had come back from the future. It was in her time there, that she had started to notice the rain guardian more. She had been scared, being stuck in the middle of a mafia war and all. But it was Yamamoto who – unknowingly – helped her get through that time. He always made people laugh easily and in a time of trouble he had been an essential part of the group that kept them light hearted. It wasn't just that that made Haru blush when she thought of Yamamoto, it was his moments of clam, seriousness that made her realize that there was more things going through that short black spiked head then baseball and sushi. He was calm when he fought with his katana, his precision with the weapon like a beautiful dance that only he knew. His personality had started to draw her in, and Haru couldn't help but slowly drift from her love and devotion to Tsuna – though not without a little bit of regret – and focus on a new love for the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Haru?"

Haru snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at Bianchi who was examining her with an amused smile, "Yes?"

"You've been scrubbing that same spot for the last minute."

"O-oh…" Haru noticed her face turned pink in embarrassment, as she moved onto another part of the kitchen to clean.

"…Haru?" when the younger girl peeked over her shoulder at Bianchi, she continued, "You are going to tell him, right?" When Haru ducked her face away and nodded, Bianchi smiled at the girl, "Good," and then Bianchi gazed at the ceiling distractedly, "because you know," Haru glanced at Bianchi with a questioning look, as the older woman continued dreamily, "there's nothing more powerful than love. Just like the love Reborn and I have~"

"Talking about me?"

Haru and Bianchi turned to the squeaky voice and saw the baby hitman Reborn jump onto the table where the trays of chocolate were placed. "Ciaossu" he tipped his hat in greeting.

"So I hear you have a crush on Yamamoto, Haru." Reborn acknowledged, smirking at her knowingly. Haru's face turned crimson, and she started to splutter nonsense until Reborn held his hand up for her to stop. Once she had he continued with a devious smirk on his face, "I can help you with this predicament of yours."

"Hahi?" Haru gaped at Reborn in surprise as the baby rummaged through his pockets, "How would you do that?"

"With this."

"What is it?" Haru leaned closer and examined the small object. It was a red small heart candy that looked identical to the sprinkles that she had placed on her Valentine's cupcakes, "A sprinkle?"

"Not just any sprinkle, it's a 'Love Heart Sprinkle.' It's an experiment of Shamal's. He's using it to try to make girls fawn all over him." Reborn clarified with a roll of his eyes at the thought of the sleazy doctor's invention. He continued further, "When someone consumes it, the sprinkle will make that person fall in love with the first person they see."

"Really?"

"Yep, so all you have to do is put the sprinkle on a cupcake like this," Reborn dropped the sprinkle onto one of her many cupcakes that she had made, "and give Yamamoto the cupcake to eat and he'll fall instantly in love with you."

"That's interesting…" Haru admired the affects the little candy could have, but she shook her head in disagreement, "But, Haru wants Yamamoto to love her for Haru, not just because of a sprinkle…So the sprinkle isn't really necessary, Reborn-" Haru stopped midsentence, when she realized the baby was missing, not only that, but the tray of cupcakes and Bianchi were missing too. Dread consumed her as she comprehended what they had just done. She quickly rushed out of the kitchen, up to the second floor and burst into Tsuna's room with "stop" on the tip of her tongue.

Her voice froze when she saw what was before her. Tsuna was in a panicky state as he seemed to alternate between his two friends. Gokudera was knocked unconscious and foaming from the mouth as was what usually happened when he saw Bianchi without her goggles on. But Yamamoto lay unconscious too, a half eaten cupcake lying forgotten beside his hand.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Haru called as she rushed over to the unconscious boy.

"Why did this happen?" Tsuna cried tearing at his hair in panic, "He had just been eating the cupcake when he suddenly fell down unconscious, and-OWWW!" Tsuna shouted when Reborn's feet connected with his head knocking the young Decimo's head to the side. He rubbed at his wound as he glared at Reborn, "What was that for, Reborn?"

"Be quiet and watch, Dame-Tsuna."

"Watch?"

"Yamamoto-kun!" Haru's cry of relief filled Tsuna's ear. He focused his attention on Haru as she leaned over Yamamoto with concerned eyes as the boy's eyes fluttered open, "Are you okay?"

"…"

"Yamamoto-kun?" Haru was unnerved by the uncharacteristic silence of the usually smiling Yamamoto, and she repeated her question, "Are you okay?"

He suddenly grinned at her, "I'm fine." He sat up still grinning at her, "Never been better! Why?"

"You suddenly collapsed, so we thought something was wrong…" Tsuna enlightened his friend, watching him with a cautious eye, just in case of anymore fainting spells.

"Really? That's weird." Yamamoto laughed. His eyes turned back to Haru, and she couldn't help the blush that enveloped her face at their proximity, "Haru?"

"Y-yes?" she stuttered nervously at the sudden serious stare he was giving her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I love you."

"What?" Tsuna yelled out in surprise at the sudden confession.

"Oi, what the hell are you spouting now, baseball freak?" Gokudera shouted temporally waking from unconsciousness at the shocking confession. His mind only lasted that long before the sight of Bianchi sent him out like a light again.

Haru held a hand over her mouth in disbelief, "W-What did y-you say?"

"I love you." he announced with a serious look on his face as he stared at her intently.

"B-b-but-" Haru's head swam in circles, as her heart seemed about to burst from her chest at the incredible news.

"I guess it was a success." Reborn's voice spoke up from Bianchi's lap with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"What was?" Tsuna was confused as he gazed at Reborn. His eyes suddenly lit up and he glared at Reborn accusingly, "Don't tell me, you did this?"

"Bingo." Reborn admitted. He focused his attention on Haru who was still gaping at Yamamoto in disbelief, "Haru."

Startled, she turned her eyes to Reborn, "Y-yes?"

"4 hours."

"What?"

"The sprinkle only works for 4 hours." Reborn declared, as he watched understanding dawned into Haru's face, "You had better make the most of it."

"Hahi!" Haru squeaked when she felt something warm cup her cheek. Her head whipped towards Yamamoto who was leaning his face closer to hers, "Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

"You haven't replied yet." He murmured inching his face closer. "So, yes or no?"

"W-what?"

"Do you love me too?"

"I-I-" Haru's head swam as her heart pounded in her ears blocking every other sound in the room. She felt Yamamoto's breath hit her face as he inched closer. The abrupt warmth snapped her out of her stupor. With a rapid "Hahi!" she jumped up and dashed out of the room.

"Haru!" Yamamoto called, as he too got up and ran after her.

Tsuna was left in the shocking aftermath of what had just happened.

"Shut your mouth, Tsuna." Reborn promptly commanded kicking his pupil in the jaw to do such.

"Owwth myth tong!" Tsuna cried at the pain his teeth had inflicted upon his tongue. Tsuna frowned at the baby in front of him, "Whath wasth thath forth?"

"You were gaping like an idiot."

"Thath's thef nomal reation peofle hafe if they justh watcth their thriend confeth in thront of them!"

"It was coming anyways."

"Ith wath?"

The baby nodded, "I just gave it a little _push_, in the right direction." Without saying anything, Reborn pivoted and started to leave the room with a trailing Bianchi.

"Wherth youth going?"

Reborn glanced over his shoulder with a smile, "I'm going to go watch the show."

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun, you really don't have to do this." Haru informed Yamamoto with a blush as she stared at their linked hands between them.

"Of course I do!" Yamamoto declared, grinning down at her happily, "All couples hold hands."

"But we're not really a couple." Haru pointed out glumly.

"Not yet." She looked up at him at his serious tone, and he gave her a bigger grin, "But we're trying it out, right?"

"Y-yes!" Haru replied looking away from his face too embarrassed to face him.

It was only moments ago that Yamamoto had finally caught up with her. Cornered she had tried explaining about the 'Love Heart Sprinkle' and that it was making him feel that way, but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"_Do you love me?" he had interrupted Haru's explanation with. When she hadn't replied, his face fell a little and he seemed to pout in disappointment, "If you don't like me you can just say so…"_

"_Haru does like you!" Haru confessed, not wanting Yamamoto to dislike her._

"_You do?" the happy grin returned to his face as his eyes shone hopefully at her._

"_Um, yes-"_

"_Then-"_

_She quickly placed her hands across his lips, stopping him from saying anything. He looked perplexed at her and she quickly explained, "But… Haru is not totally sure about her feelings yet…So, so…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say next._

_Haru let out a "Hahi!" as she felt Yamamoto nip her palm playfully. He took a hold of her hands and gently moved them from his face, "Then let's go on a date." He announced as he began to walk with her, his large hand encompassing hers as they started to walk further into Namimori._

"_Hahi?"_

"_If we go on a date, we'll see if you love me or not." Yamamoto grinned at her over his shoulder, "Aren't I right?"_

"_H-Haru guesses, that's a good idea…" Haru murmured in agreement, as Yamamoto's grin widened as he tugged her along._

"So what do you want to do first?" Yamamoto requested, snapping Haru out of her thoughts.

She hadn't realized where he had been leading her, trusting him completely to set the pace for their 'date'. She was pleasantly surprised to find he had brought them to the carnival that had come to town for Valentine's Day. There were a good number of couples, but also a lot of friends just hanging around enjoying the day at the carnival. A line of carnival games were in front of them and they could hear them reeling in customers to play, as they competed with the food vendors on the other side. Screams of delight could be heard from all around them as people of all ages rode the rides brought in by the carnival.

"Haru?" Yamamoto's face appeared in front of Haru which caused her, to jump back in surprise. He blinked at her reaction, and then laughed, "Maa, Maa. No need to be so jumpy."

"Haru is not jumpy!" Haru's cheeks puffed in indignation, "You just keep on surprising Haru!"

He laughed and patted her head in apology. He took her hand, starting to lead her through the crowds, "What do you want to do first?"

"Teacups!" Haru smiled joyfully at the spinning saucers she had noticed earlier. She dragged Yamamoto behind her, as he laughed at her infectious mood.

After the teacups, they had headed onto a little roller coaster, then to the Ferris wheel, and then eventually to the tunnel of love.

Haru blushed madly as Yamamoto helped her onto the swan boat. She cuddled her face into the stuffed doggy –which she had secretly named Takeshi#2 – that Yamamoto had won for her at one of the games.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, we really don't have to ride this if you don't want to." Haru declared for the fifth time as they both sat down.

"You said you wanted to go on," Yamamoto grinned at her, "besides," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "maybe I wanted to come on this ride for _different_ reasons."

Haru's face turned completely red as she watched another couple leave the tunnel fully making out. She hid her face completely within the Takeshi#2 as she felt the boat begin to move. From behind her shut eyelids she saw the light from outside disappear as they entered the tunnel. There was the faint lull of a violin being played and soft glows appeared in intervals from beyond her eyelids.

"Haru… open your eyes." Yamamoto encouraged with a soft whisper in her ear.

Working up the courage – past her embarrassment – her eyes fluttered open and she couldn't help, but gasp at what she was seeing. The tunnel had been built rounded and on either side of them was displayed millions of shining stars. Random stars would twinkle then fade, and move the light to another. As the boat drifted through the water, constellations would light up and move across the starry setting as if they were alive.

"It's beautiful…" Haru gazed at the displays with twinkling eyes.

"It is…But not as beautiful as you are."

Haru glanced over at Yamamoto and saw he was staring at her intently. Her eyes couldn't help, but be drawn to his mesmerizing chocolate colored gaze. She was acutely aware of her heart beating steadily in her chest as she felt him cup her cheek with a large warm hand. Her breathing seemed to seize as he leaned closer. She felt their breaths mingling as his lips hovered closer…

"Ciaossu"

"Hahi!" Haru yelped in alarm, flinging herself backward, almost tipping the boat over in the process. Yamamoto quickly snatched her from the edge and held her close until the boat stopped violently shaking.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto's searching gaze was filled with concern as he examined her face.

"Yes, thanks to you." She smiled up at him appreciatively holding firmly onto him for comfort.

"No, thanks needed." He smiled at her before a slight frown creased his face, "Though, the culprit really should apologize for scaring you."

"Culprit?"

"That would be me." Haru jumped a little at the squeaky voice and then she was surprised to see Reborn standing on the back of their boat. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"That's okay, Reborn-chan." Haru smiled happily, forgiving the baby immediately. She titled her head perplexed by his sudden appearance, "How come you're hear Reborn-chan?"

"I came to inform you two that the party by the bank will be starting soon." He looked Haru in the eyes and gestured for her to lean closer. Complying, she leaned her head closer so the baby could whisper in her ear, "You only have an hour left before the effects ware off. Around the time we are setting off the fireworks." Haru nodded her head in response, and the baby tipped his hat to them before hopping over the side, onto a little submarine in the water.

Haru bid a mumbled farewell to the baby, suddenly feeling depressed as she clutched Takeshi#2 to her chest. Unbeknownst to her, Reborn had glanced back over his shoulder at them. Yamamoto stared back at the hitman with an underlining message in his calm gaze, which made the baby smirk before he hopped into his submarine and it sunk beneath the waves of the tunnel of love.

* * *

Haru and Yamamoto walked in silence along the bank. The sun had set, casting the moon's rays to shine down on the river beside them. They both had been silent on the way to the meeting place, both of them seeming to have something on their mind. Haru glanced down at their joined hands and smiled bitterly. She knew that by the end of the party, the 'Love Heart Sprinkle' would wear off and Yamamoto wouldn't be in love with her anymore…

"Haru! Yamamoto-kun!"

Haru looked up to see Kyoko waving at them. Behind her were giant hearts and a table with the trays of chocolate Haru had made earlier on. Ryohei and Gokudera were arguing about something to do with the fireworks that would be shot off later. Tsuna was chasing down Lambo and I-Pin, who were playing a violent game of tag with hand grenades being thrown about. While Bianchi sat contently in a chair with Reborn comfortably in her lap, as he cocked a gun and aimed it at Tsuna.

Yamamoto squeezed her hand and she couldn't help but smile back at him as he guided her to the others. She would make the most of the time left as his 'girlfriend'. She shook her head and replied to her friend's earlier call cheerfully, as she ran ahead, dragging Yamamoto behind her as he laughed at their switched roles.

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yamamoto questioned as he sat down beside Haru on the river bed a little ways from the others.

She smiled at him, "Haru wanted to give you this." She reached beside her and produced the blue chocolate heart she had made specifically for him. The chocolate was wrapped in a bag, but he could read the word 'love' clearly. A pain stabbed her chest when she saw him grin in delight at her gift.

"Haru-"

"Wait." Yamamoto stopped and curiously watched her as she stared him in the eyes with crimson cheeks, "Haru – No," she shook her head trying to clear it from loud noises of her beating heart, "what I mean to say is, is that… Well… I-I-I-"

"Haru…"

"I love you!" Haru confessed in a rush of words with a beet red face as she stared into his eyes.

"Haru, I lo-"

"No! Don't say it!" she quickly covered his mouth. He seemed confused by her action and was about to ask why she wouldn't let him speak when he noticed.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She hiccupped as she continued to explain, "Haru doesn't want you saying it! Not when you're under the control of a love potion." She plunged on to explain about the 'Love Heart Sprinkle' that Reborn had snuck onto his cupcake, "That's why Haru doesn't want you saying you 'love me' because that's the sprinkle's work! Haru wants you to love her, but not like this!"

There was silence expect for Haru's deep breathing as they stared into each other's eyes. A sudden loud _bam_ sounded and fireworks sparked brightly in the sky.

Haru silently removed her hands from his mouth and she gazed at the fireworks the others were firing off into the sky.

"Reborn-chan said that the effects would ware off by now. How do you feel?" she murmured not daring to look at him, in fear of his expression at that moment.

"I'll let you answer that question." He unexpectedly declared, which had her head turning involuntary towards him.

She only momentarily felt his hand lifting her chin, just before his lips found hers and captured them in a soft kiss. Haru's eyes widened in shock as Yamamoto enveloped her waist with an arm, bringing her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. Soon the need for air became too great and they parted. Their breaths were harsh as they slowly regained much needed air from after the kiss.

"Why?" Haru was dumfounded as she stared at Yamamoto in bewilderment.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Yamamoto admitted with a sheepish smile.

"You did?"

"Yes, and before you say it, no it wasn't because of the effect of a 'love sprinkle'." Yamamoto calmly explained, "I heard… I heard you, Bianchi and Reborn talking in the kitchen at Tsuna's house." He laughed at the embarrassed squeak that emitted from Haru, but continued, determined to finish, "When I heard that… Well I couldn't help, but pretend to have been effected by this so called 'love potion'."

"But, why did you-?"

"It's like I said," Yamamoto cupped her cheek with his hand titling her face so she they were staring into each other's eyes. A warm smile lit his face as he declared, "I love you Haru."

Haru couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes as she embraced him lovingly, "I love you too." She cried into his chest and looked up at him with a big goofy grin on her face.

He grinned back and leaned his head down to place another kiss onto her lips. A heart shaped firework lit up the sky, silhouetting the couple kissing under the starry sky on the night on Valentine's.

* * *

_Haine-of-Winter: I am sooooo tired right now! .h. I'm about to keel over anytime soon. And tomorrow – I mean today is school too. Great… But you know what? I'm happy because I got this done. 2 days late, but it's better than never right. Also don't mind if there are tons of mistakes. I am, after all, half asleep when writing this. I'll probably check later to see what epically proportioned mistakes I have done…TToTT_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: A Friendly Kiss_

_Genre: Romance/With a little Humor_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: YamaHaruTYL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful story of Akira Amano that we all know, and love, as KHR_

_So I should really be getting my other fanfics done, but this story literally shot out of my brain, so it could be written. Though, it definitely is longer than I expected._

* * *

_A Friendly Kiss_

The first time surprised her.

Haru had just given him a bag of confetti, one of the many that she had brought back as presents for her friends from her trip to Italy. And he had smiled like he usually did, a giant grin spreading across his face. But, the next thing he did _definitely_ had made her eyes widened.

He had kissed her on the cheek.

All she remembered was her mind coming to a complete stop. Both Tsuna and Gokudera also stared at the rain guardian in astonishment as he leaned away from Haru. Yamamoto was the only one seemingly not affected by his actions as he thanked her for the candy and left with a whistling tune.

All three of them stared after Yamamoto, but Haru's cheeks were the only ones coated in a fine dust of pink.

* * *

After that one time, it seemed to become routine.

Whenever Haru gave him something or even just helped him out, Yamamoto would always kiss her cheek with a thank you. Haru, herself had been flustered in the beginning, but after a while – figuring it to be another weird quirk of him – just assumed Yamamoto was being his overly friendly self. And it did make some sense to her. After all, they had known each other for many years. It was only natural to have some intimacy with your friends. And if a kiss was a new way for Yamamoto to show his friendship to her… then why should she complain?

So, after a while Haru felt it was becoming a routinely thing. Especially since, Yamamoto seemed to be always thanking her for things those days. Even for things as small as helping him with a problem or question.

Though… sometimes she would see an unknown emotion in his eyes as he grinned at her, like he was asking her a question, but she had no clue as to what. That emotion that he displayed, it was… _intense_. And at those moments, her throat would feel tight and a blush would cover her cheeks. Then she would laugh to cover her embarrassment and change the topic or excuse herself from his presence.

She had no clue why Yamamoto gazed at her with those eyes, in that way. She had known him for years, but still, she could not figure out the swordsmen's intentions. So, until she found out his reasoning's, she would accept his innocent pecks on the cheeks. Until, she found out why…

* * *

"What?! There's no way that's possible!"

Kyoko watched as Haru vigorously shook her head back and forth. Sighing, she reached out and stopped her friend by placing her hands on her cheeks. She stared at her friend with a reassuring smile, "It might not, but you have to admit that there is an attraction between the two of you."

"B-but we're just friends." Haru mumbled as she stepped away from Kyoko and she turned, returning to packing the clothes on her bed into her suitcase.

Tomorrow, she and Yamamoto would be catching a plane to Italy. There was a mission waiting for them there, one that Haru knew that she and Yamamoto were the best people for. She had mentioned the mission to Kyoko a few minutes earlier and when she had heard who would be accompanying her, Kyoko had – for no reason – started… _suggesting_, things, that were just… not possible in Haru's mind.

"Yamamoto and I are just friends." Haru emphasized as she zipped up her suitcase with finality.

"Then why does he only kiss _you_ on the cheek?" she pointed out as she sat down on Haru's bed, beside her suitcase.

Haru paused in thought, but then shook her head in denial, "It's just a weird quirk of his."

Kyoko sighed as she watched her friend lift her suitcase and place it beside her bedroom door. She leaned back on her hands and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I've seen the way he gazes at you."

Haru whipped around her mouth gaping open. She opened it to retort, but closed it as quickly. She thought about those times when he stared at her, that look of _intensity_ in his eyes…

"You've noticed it too." Kyoko remarked as she heard no reply from Haru. When the other girl nodded, Kyoko continued, "He gazes at you as if you're his entire world sometimes."

"N-no, he doesn't." Haru stuttered as a blush enveloped her face.

"Yes, he does." Kyoko retorted, her eyes observing Haru's blushing face. "And you know what…?"

"W-what?"

"I think you love him too."

"Hahi?!" Haru shrieked in surprise at Kyoko's comment, "W-why would you think that?!"

"Because of the way you're acting." Kyoko commented as she rose from the bed. She walked over to Haru and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I don't think you realize it, but sometimes you gaze at him the same way he does you."

"I-I've never done that before…"

Her protest was to no avail as Kyoko just shook her head in response, "Yes, you have, you just don't realize it." Kyoko placed a hand on Haru's cheek as she made her gaze meet her own. "Take some time, and think about it, Haru." Kyoko suggested before she slipped pass Haru and opened the door to leave.

"Kyoko…" At Haru's hesitant call, Kyoko glanced over her shoulder at Haru. She was wringing her hands together as she blushed at the floor, "D-do you really think that Yamamoto really does…?"

Kyoko smiled at her friend, "I'm pretty sure, but you'll still have to ask him."

"A-and m-me…?"

"You have to figure that one out yourself. There your feelings, Haru. Not mine." Kyoko laughed as she left the room, the door clicking closed behind her.

Haru stared at the door in thought before sighing. She returned to her bed and collapsed onto it. She curled into a ball as her mind processed the conversation she had just gone through.

Did Yamamoto really love her?

She wondered as an image of the man smiling down at her appeared in her mind. She groaned while a blush enveloped her face, and she curled further into her ball. There was that emotion again. The unknown warmth filled her as she thought of Yamamoto's chocolate gaze resting on her. It caused her to shiver. Her hand rested on her beating chest.

Did she love him..?

* * *

"You're lost?" Haru frowned into her phone.

"…Um, sort of?" Yamamoto's voice laughed from the other line.

"But, you've been to the Varia's base a million times. How can you have gotten lost?"

"Well, I saw this old woman struggling with her groceries and offered to carry them back to her place for her. So, I helped her out and I didn't exactly realize that, well…"

"Well?"

"Well, I've never been in this part of town." Yamamoto's voice replied without any worry.

"Did you ask anyone around for directions?"

"The thing is…I seem to have ended up in some kind of warehouse district. All I'm seeing is an endless maze of buildings, there's no one around to ask."

"How did you end up in a place like that?"

"Well…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Haru sighed as she slumped onto her hotel bed. It was a well-furnished place, and the hotel was one of the better ones in the little Italian town. Haru bent over and retrieved her flats from the floor, and she slipped them onto her feet, "What's around you?"

"Thanks, Haru!" Yamamoto's voice was full of joy as he described the surrounding area around his current location.

She ordered him to stay put before she hung up on him. She sighed, but smiled a little at the situation. It wasn't every day that a trained member of the mafia got lost.

* * *

Not long after, Haru strode towards Yamamoto, who looked perfectly relaxed leaning against a quiet factory. It hadn't taken long for Haru to figure out where Yamamoto was. All she had to do was inquire at the front desk of her hotel to figure out that the small town only had one warehouse district, and it was simple to get the directions to there.

"Haru!" Yamamoto's face brightened as he saw her.

She stopped in front of him and without any warning, flicked him in the forehead. He blinked in surprise and rubbed his forehead, "Maa?"

"That's your punishment." She pouted as she explained, "That's what you get for getting lost. How on earth does a member of the mafia, a member of the Vongola, get lost on their own turf?"

"Sorry." He smiled. As in apology he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for coming to get me."

Haru started a little, but smiled softly and she gazed at Yamamoto as he leaned away from her. As their eyes locked, she saw that there was that emotion, that question, again. The intensity… she couldn't take it, so she looked away. "Y-You're welcome."

"Haru, is something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." Haru replied and she quickly pivoted on her heel. Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Kyoko a couple of days ago, and a blush she couldn't stop a blush from enveloping her cheeks. "Let's go. It's getting late anyways, so we might as well head to the Varia base together." And with that she started walking in the direction she had come from.

Yamamoto was a silent a moment, staring at her contemplatively. He then shook his head, smiled, and hurried to catch up to her.

* * *

"Voi! What nonsense are you spouting, girl?!"

Haru flinched at the yell that Squalo threw her way. She was seated beside Yamamoto, all the way on the other side of the table. Unfortunately, that did little to lower his voice and it still felt like he was yelling right into her ear.

"It is not nonsense, Squalo-san. I have confidence that by using my plan we will be able to get the information we seek with greater ease." Haru explained calmly, even though the ringing in her ears was making it hard to hear even _her_ own words.

"And why should we be doing it your way, trash?" the leader of the Varia asked, as he laid his head lazily into his palm.

"Because the traitor we are after, Giovanni Romeo, has high connections with other mafia families. If we try to get the information out of him forcefully, he'll only flee to another family. Not only will we have to worry about valuable information about the Vongola being revealed, we'll also have a full-scale mafia war on our hands." Haru clarified as she gazed into the dangerous man's eyes with ease. "Tsuna-san sent me and Yamamoto here to make sure that this didn't happen, Xanxus-san."

Xanxus stared at the women with cold eyes, and she stared back. There was silence for a moment. Xanxus closed his eyes and leaned back casually in his chair, "…Fine, we'll do it your way, trash."

Haru rose and bowed respectively to Xanxus. "Thank you, Xanxus-san. I shall make preparations for the mission now, excuse me."

She turned to leave, however, Xanxus' next words made her pause, "If your plan doesn't work, trash, then we're doing it _my_ way."

Her lips lifted in a smile, "Understood." And then she walked out of the room, with Yamamoto grinning proudly behind her.

* * *

Giovanni Romeo was notorious for his classy parties. They were going to use this to their advantage. The plan was simple. Infiltrate the party as guests and retrieve the information needed to incriminate the traitor, simple as that.

Though, Haru had not expected to have to wear such a revealing dress. She stood in the corner of the ballroom as she waited for Yamamoto to return with refreshments. She kept tugging the red dress down as even the slightest shift made the dress hike up higher on her thighs. It didn't help that there was a slit on the right side, which bared that entire thigh to the hungry eyes of the men in the room. And it especially didn't help that the top was low too, and showed her cleavage with great evidence.

"Was this _really_ the only dress you could get?" Haru's lips barely moved, as she faked a yawn, whispering into the listening device in the ring on her hand.

"Yes! Now deal with it!" Haru had to stop herself from flinching at the intensity of Squalo's voice emitting from her earring. Even though she couldn't seem him, she could hear the smugness in his voice. She sighed and knew that he was probably still upset about earlier. Well, how could he blame her? It wasn't her fault that Xanxus had thrown a wine glass at his head for yelling about not wanting to do her plan…

She sighed again as she pretended to admire the ring on her finger, "Mammon-san, are you in position yet?"

"Almost." The baby's squeaky voice crackled across the microphone.

Haru couldn't help but smirk. Her plan was coming along smoothly.

"Something nice happen?"

Haru jumped at the voice beside her ear. She turned and realized a man wearing a very expensive suit stood in front of her. He seemed to be about her age and he smiled at with what he must have thought was a charming smile, as he took a step closer, _too_ closer to her.

"Excuse me?" Haru asked as she slightly shifted herself to the side. She cursed, that she had to go and pick a corner to wait for Yamamoto to get drinks…

"Well, I couldn't help but see you smiling all by yourself over here, so I came over to ask if anything good happened." The man clarified as he seemed to only close the distance between them, now dangerously close to touching her.

"Umm..." Haru said nervously trying to think of a way out of this situation, "I was just-"

"Just what?"

Haru felt the man's hand on her thigh. She glared at him and slapped his hand away. "Where do you think you're touching?" she hissed angrily at him.

The man only raised an eyebrow at her, as if he thought she was only teasing him, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Inappropriately touching an engaged woman!" she huffed, and with satisfaction watched as the man blanched. "And just so you know," she held her right hand in front of his face. On it was the ring communicator, a band of gold with a simple ruby on it. It was conveniently placed on her ring finger, "I was staring happily at my engagement ring. Thank you very much!"

She thought he was going to back off, but the man seemed to recover quickly from the shock, as he haughtily replied, "So… where _is_ your fiancé?" he said with emphasis as he once again moved closer.

"I'm right behind you."

Haru could have laughed at the way the man's face paled to white as he whirled around, only to have his face whack into a chest.

"Haru, was this man bothering you?" And even though there was a small smile on his face, Yamamoto's eyes were complete ice as he stared down at the smaller man.

"A little, but he was leaving now, anyways. Right?" she enquired with a saccharine smile at the man.

"R-right." The man stuttered before he shuffled away, back into the crowd of party goers.

Yamamoto handed her a glass of wine, "What was that about?"

"He was trying to pick me up."

"And?"

"I told him I was happily engaged." She said showing him the ring.

He laughed at this and stood beside her. Laying an arm around her waist he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her head, "I guess that makes me the lucky man, huh?"

"Yep." Haru agreed as she leaned into him. It had worked out well that she and Yamamoto were playing the role of rich lovers. She had brought Yamamoto along for the fact that she felt he was the best for this role.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful in that dress?" he commented casually as his hand twirled some of her brunette hair around his finger. He playfully tugged on the lock, playing his role of a teasing fiancé to perfection.

"Why, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Haru replied as her eyes perused his form from the corner of her eyes. He was wearing a fine tailored suit that accented his lean form, but also accented the muscles running along his body. Though his hair never changed from its short spikiness, his face had definitely developed, as it had become more high cheeked and lean with maturity. And the scar under his lip only heightened that handsome appeal.

"Haru."

"Yes?"

"You're kind of staring."

"What? Was I really?" He was staring down at her with a puzzled expression, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That's okay. I just thought maybe something was wrong."

"I was just thinking how handsome you looked tonight." Haru commented easily as she watched the dancers in front of them.

He laughed at that and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him with a bit of surprise and he only smiled at her in response. He grabbed her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. He placed their drinks on a passing waiter's tray and led her towards the dance floor.

Other couples moved around them as they entered onto the floor. Yamamoto bowed before her, his hand still holding onto hers, "May I have this dance?"

She blushed a little, but smiled, "Of course."

He smiled back at her and rose. Bringing her close, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand firmly within his own. Then he stepped in time with the other dancers as he guided her across the ballroom floor.

Haru leaned her head on his chest in content. She felt safe in Yamamoto's arms as he guided her through the steps of the song. She let the music soothe her. If they weren't on a mission, everything would be terribly romantic. She sighed as she closed her eyes happily.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you sigh?"

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how romantic this seems, with me and you dancing like this." Haru murmured in reply her eyes still closed in content. However, they opened when she felt Yamamoto's hand squeeze her own, suddenly. "What's wrong?" she gazed up at him with worry.

There was no smile on his face as he stared back down at her. And his eyes had that _intensity_ again. The one that would always make her blush as he only gazed at her with those serious chocolate colored eyes of his. Whenever he did that, she felt as if she was being hypnotized. That was why she always looked away from that intensity, she was afraid to lose herself in his never-ending gaze. But, she couldn't that time, for his hand had let her own go and was gently cupping the side of her face. It forced her to be hypnotized by his eyes as they grew larger, his head slowly leaning down towards her.

"Haru, I-"

"Fire!"

At the yell, the room erupted into chaos. People were screaming as Haru found the source of distress. A candle stand, one of the many lighting the room – which Giovanni was well known for using in his parties as lighting – had fallen over. The flames licked up the golden material decorating the wall as it started to engulf the room in heat. The party goers headed towards the nearest exists as they rushed for safety.

Mammon's voice crackled into her ear, "Time to start the operation."

"Voi, and hurry it up you brats! Or else I'm burning you down with the building!" Squalo's voice was not pleasant as he yelled over the intercom.

Yamamoto released her. His face was still serious, but the intensity in his eyes was gone as he nodded at her, "Let's go."

She nodded back and they raced out of the room. They mixed into the large group of people until they were near the entrance of the mansion. Then they slipped from the crowd as they reached a small hallway leading off from the other one. Making sure that no one else was coming, they backtracked and when they reached a juncture turned left into another smaller hallway. At the end was a staircase that led downward and they raced down it. There was a hall at the end of the stairs and they ran towards the set of doors at the end. They found the door locked, but Haru had it open in seconds. They pushed the door open and entered the small bedroom.

The bed was humongous and filled up most of the room. The only other piece of furniture in the room was an oak desk, which was placed to the side. On top of it sat a closed laptop. Haru strode over to the desk and took a seat in the plushy chair. She flipped opened the laptop and waited until the computer booted itself up. Yamamoto stood behind her as her fingers clicked endlessly on the keys as she broke down all the computer's firewalls. With a soft cry of success the computer filled with information, in which Yamamoto saw the name 'Vongola' here and there.

Haru reached into her top and magically produced a USB key. She plugged it into the side of the laptop and typed some more before Yamamoto saw a loading screen appear, as the information they needed was transferred over to the small device.

"Good job, Haru." Yamamoto complimented as he patted her on the head.

She swiveled the chair around so she was facing him, as she smiled triumphantly, "Peace of cake! Those firewalls fell like cookie crumbs under my fingers!"

"Now all we have to do is wait?"

"Yep."

"Good." And he suddenly leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek.

Haru's mind stilled to an abrupt halt.

"Yamamoto, what…?"

"One second." He said and she realized that he had her ring in his hand, not even noticing that he had taken it. He removed one of his wrist cuffs – the one with the microphone in it – as he walked over towards the bed. He stuffed the listening devices under the pillow on the bed, "There."

"Yamamoto, why did you just do that?" Haru asked as she watched Yamamoto turn and walk back to her.

"It's so…" Yamamoto leaned over her on the chair, his hands resting on the arms, "we can have some privacy."

"Why?"

"Because," his eyes held that same intensity they had had in the ballroom, and they were hypnotizing her once again, "of _this_."

His face cocked to the side and his lips met hers in a scorching kiss.

Haru's eyes widened, she could feel that intensity – the one she had seen in his eyes – released into her mouth. He kissed her with a dying man's passion, as his mouth moved over her own. She mewed as she tentatively kissed him back, which sent him into another feverish search of her mouth. She responded in kind as her mind whirled with the emotions racing between them. His tongue grazed the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips automatically opened and his tongue darted in, mixing with hers as he kissed her even deeper. It was not until long moments later that they broke apart. Their breaths came out harsh as they both breathed to regain air into their lungs.

Yamamoto rested his head onto Haru's shoulder. She felt his breath fan over her nape as he nuzzled his face into her neck, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that for."

"Why… When…?"

He leaned away. His eyes were level with hers, and she saw that the intensity in them still hadn't disappeared, even after that scorching kiss.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you on the cheek?" When she nodded he continued, "Well, I actually hadn't meant to do that." While she gazed at him in surprise, he placed a hand on her cheek. His thumb ran in soothing circles as he continued, "I was as surprised as all you when I did that. I guess that was a way of my unconsciousness telling me that I had feelings for you. When I had figured that out, I tested to see what you would do the next time. Since you never pushed me away, I just continued doing it. I thought it was the closest thing I could do to tell you how I feel."

"Feel?"

"I love you, Haru." Leaning forward he placed his lips gently against hers. Even though the kiss was gently, she could still feel the underlining intensity was still there. He leaned away and his eyes bore into her own, "And you? Do you love me, Haru?"

She was silent as she pondered the feelings that were stirring in her chest. She had always found that Yamamoto was an attractive man, especially as they grew older. But did she love him? Her heart thumped painfully against her chest as she thought that. Her thoughts returned to the conversation she and Kyoko had had. Her friend's words cut into her mind;

_"Then why does he only kiss _you_ on the cheek?"_

_"I've seen the way he gazes at you… He gazes at you as if you're his entire world sometimes."_

_ "I don't think you realize it, but sometimes you gaze at him the same way he does you."_

_"I think you love him too."_

Haru's eyes shut from the onslaught of emotions that Kyoko's words brought forth.

Her chest was gripped with a painfully… _full_ feeling, as she thought of the times she and Yamamoto had spent together. How he made her feel safe and happy whenever they were together. How, whenever he looked at her with those intense eyes she would feel compelled to be swallowed by an unknown emotion. And how every time he kissed her cheek, she would feel warmth fill her chest…

It was her turn to surprise him as she pressed her own lips against his. The kiss lasted several seconds, and she stared into his eyes, her own sparkling with joy, "Yes, I do love you."

Yamamoto's face split into a grin and he laughed before leaning in to kiss her again…

"I don't know what you two are doing." They paused as they heard Mammon's voice through the intercom in their receivers, "But I would suggest hurrying up. I already see fire trucks coming up the hill. And Squalo… has already started setting the place on fire."

Indeed, they could even hear Squalo's shouts of glee as he sang, "Burn, baby, burn!" Thankfully, he had taken his microphone off before doing so.

Haru and Yamamoto stared at each, before they both laughed. They recovered a few seconds later gazing at each other.

Yamamoto kissed her softly on the cheek before rising and heading towards the bed to retrieve their microphones, "We should get going."

"Yeah, before Squalo-san ends up burning us alive." Haru joked as she turned and pulled the USB from the laptop and placed the key into her top once again. She covered her traces in the computer and booted it down as she stood. Once making sure the computer was off, she went to stand beside Yamamoto, who waited for her beside the door.

He gripped her right hand and placed her ring back onto the ring finger. He placed his lips against her fingers in a gentle kiss and gazed at her lovingly.

His grin was wide as he kept her hand in his. He placed a kiss on her cheek and kept his mouth close as he breathed, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She lovingly whispered back, as he tugged her through the door.

They raced through the house until they re-entered the ballroom. Where, amusedly, they found Squalo. It really was a sight to behold, as Squalo laughed manically in the ballroom, as he literally burned the house down, singing, "Burn, baby, burn!" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

All of it started with a friendly kiss on the cheek. An unconscious emotion welling up inside, until it had to be released in friendly little kisses on the cheek. An emotion called;

"Love"

* * *

_Haine-of-Winter: This story randomly popped into my, or more like a question of; "What would Haru do if Yamamoto suddenly kissed her on the cheek?" something along those lines. Though it did end up going on longer than I expected, I like how it turned out. It is definitely one of the longest once of ALLWH chapters that I have written._

_Also to anyone who is wondering… I am currently working on the 11__th__ chapter of __**Gioco D'Amore**__. I'm trying to release a couple of chapters in a bunch so that there won't be too much disappointment in me not having updated in forever._

_All I can say now is… Arriverderci e buona notte! Or maybe I should buon giorno, since it is currently 6:30 in the morning as I am writing this. Oh, whatever I'll just take Reborn's line… Ciaossu! XD _

_(Also, a big thank you to bells-mannequin, whose advice really helped me make this one shot more realistic. I hope you like the revised version, and hopefully I got rid of all those spelling mistakes from before. __ )_


End file.
